


Home With You

by hanap



Series: Devil's Dyke [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Sexual Tension, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap/pseuds/hanap
Summary: Aziraphale invites Crowley on a trip to the South Downs. Later on, Crowley discovers what Aziraphale has really been planning.(Inspired by "In A Week" by Hozier.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Devil's Dyke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746577
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> _We lay here for years or for hours  
>  Your hand in my hand  
> So still and discreet  
> So long we become the flowers  
> We'd feed well the land  
> And worry the sheep_  
> \- Hozier, "In A Week"

There was something strange about Aziraphale today. Crowley couldn’t put his finger on what it was. By all accounts, it had been a near-perfect day. He had picked up Aziraphale at the bookshop to have lunch at the Ritz. Aziraphale had ordered the var salmon and the lamb cutlets, and had thoroughly enjoyed himself over the Seville orange souffle that had been served with a scoop of Grand Marnier ice cream for dessert. Crowley, as usual, had thoroughly enjoyed himself watching Aziraphale, nursing a cup of coffee as Aziraphale devoured the petit fours it had been served with.

Aziraphale had been somewhat tense and jumpy on the short car ride home, as he had been the whole day since he had first gotten into the Bentley (though he had seemed to briefly return to normal when lunch was served). Crowley puzzled over it as Aziraphale bustled about, pulling out two dusty bottles of 1985 Saint-Émilion merlot and placing it on the table.

“There, I thought that would impress you.”

“Pulling out all the stops today, aren’t we?” Crowley raised his eyebrows at Aziraphale.

He’d meant to tease – he was quite sure there wasn’t anything particularly special about today – but to his surprise, Aziraphale blushed a deep red.

“What?”

“Oh, I – I’ve forgotten the glasses. Won’t be a minute.”

Crowley glowered. Something was definitely up, and he was about to find out what it was. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table until Aziraphale returned and took the seat next to him.

“Out with it, angel. You’ve been acting funny all day.”

“My dear, you are altogether too impatient.”

Aziraphale uncorked a bottle and poured the wine. Crowley could smell it already. It was a very fine vintage, with hints of plum, blackberry, and chocolate. Precisely the kind of wine Aziraphale saved for special occasions. What in Someone’s name was this all about? Crowley leaned toward Aziraphale, watching him closely. His cheeks were still flushed pink.

“As if you aren’t used to it by now,” Crowley muttered.

Aziraphale smiled at that and raised his wine glass. Crowley picked up the glass that Aziraphale had pushed in his direction and clinked it gently against Aziraphale’s.

“What exactly are we toasting here, angel?”

Aziraphale, who had been taking a sip of wine, choked suddenly. Crowley, who was starting to get a little alarmed, snapped his fingers. Aziraphale stopped coughing, though his eyes were still streaming.

“Really, Crowley, you could have at least allowed me to enjoy this first,” Aziraphale said, his voice rasping somewhat, as he mopped at his eyes with a tartan handkerchief.

Crowley exhaled loudly through his nose. At least this was a recognizable mood – Aziraphale would refuse to speak his mind until he was good and ready, which wouldn’t be until they were at least a bottle down. He might as well enjoy the wine. His first sip was a pleasant surprise – the wine was as delicious as it smelled, with a lush, soft texture and a rich fruity flavour. Crowley had never developed a taste for food the way Aziraphale had, but he had an educated tongue when it came to wine and liquor.

“This stuff’s good,” he said, looking up at Aziraphale. “I’m impressed.”

“O ye of little faith,” Aziraphale said, amused.

Crowley snorted.

“Don’t start.”

“The only time we had bad wine together was when we were drinking at the bus stop. Do you remember?” Aziraphale was smiling at him, his eyes soft.

“Seeing as the world was supposed to end that day, I’d say that’d have been hard to forget. That swill was even worse than Rome.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, laughing. “I won’t have you maligning Roman wine like this. You can hardly blame the humans for not getting it right immediately.”

Crowley had to shake his head to clear it a bit – even after all this time, Aziraphale’s joy still held him spellbound.

“Well, it’s not like we had any choice,” Crowley said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in response to Aziraphale’s smile.

“This should be more than enough to make up for that dreadful wine, then. Both at Rome and the bus stop.”

Aziraphale poured them more wine. Crowley noticed that he’d filled their glasses more than halfway this time, and that his hand shook slightly when he put the bottle down.

“Wasn’t so bad. The company made it better. Both at Rome and the bus stop.”

Crowley was pleased to see the blush darken on Aziraphale’s face as he echoed his words. Even after all this time, he was still so easily flustered. Crowley couldn’t help himself – he reached out and brushed Aziraphale’s cheek lightly with his fingers. His face was warm under his touch. After millennia of self-imposed restraint, casual affection still didn’t come to either of them easily, even now, but Crowley did his best.

To his surprise, Aziraphale caught his hand gently, and laced his fingers through Crowley’s. He felt the blood rushing to his face, embarrassed by the sudden contact, though also enormously pleased.

“My dear, I was thinking that I’d like us to take a small trip together.”

Crowley’s brain stopped functioning. True, he and Aziraphale spent nearly all of their time together, but that was nothing different from how they had spent the years since he had delivered the Antichrist. (Not delivered, delivered. Handed Adam over.) A trip would be entirely different. A handful of days, perhaps even weeks entirely in Aziraphale’s company. Just the two of them.

His jaw had dropped open without his permission. He tried to put on a more neutral expression, hoping Aziraphale hadn’t noticed, but Aziraphale was already looking more and more upset by the second.

“Of course, we don’t have to. It was only an idea. Silly of me, really. Maybe it’s best if we –”

“I told you already before, angel.” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale’s nervous rambling. “Anywhere you want to go. Did you have someplace in mind?”

He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand, hoping it would convey some of the reassurance he was trying to project. Aziraphale looked agitated, but he squeezed Crowley’s fingers in return.

“Oh. That’s a relief.” The smile reappeared on his face, somehow brighter than before. “I was thinking of this place near Brighton. You might have heard of it. It’s called the Devil’s Dyke.”

\---

After driving all this way, Crowley was extremely reluctant to leave the Bentley in the car park, as it turned out the main mode of transportation at the Devil’s Dyke was either on foot or by bicycle. But Aziraphale had blessed her and promised that she would be alright until they got back. Not even a drop of rain, he said. Crowley had finally consented, against his better judgment, and stroked the Bentley’s hood apologetically as they left.

Aziraphale had insisted on carrying all their luggage along the meandering trail through the hills, before leading them off the well-beaten path through a tall patch of grass. Aziraphale showed no signs of flagging, despite the suitcases he carried, but Crowley was frankly exhausted. Maybe he’d gotten too used to the Bentley, he thought to himself, though he was determined not to show any fatigue.

Before he knew it, Aziraphale had stopped suddenly, and Crowley crashed straight into him.

“Oh, my dear. Are you all right?”

Aziraphale had a steadying arm around his waist, his face inches from Crowley’s. He felt his face heating up rapidly. His hand came to rest on Aziraphale’s, and he realized that not only was Aziraphale supporting his weight without any effort, he was still carrying a suitcase in his hand. _Damn_ his angelic strength. Crowley swallowed, his throat dry.

“Sorry. Got distracted.”

Aziraphale smiled.

“We’re here,” he said softly. He switched both suitcases to one hand and took Crowley’s hand, leading him along the path to a cottage hidden in a copse of trees. Crowley’s eyes widened. Even obscured by his dark sunglasses, the view of the hills was magnificent.

Aziraphale pushed open the small iron gate to lead them into the overgrown garden that surrounded the cottage. He put down the two suitcases he carried, and without letting go of Crowley’s hand, patted his pockets for the old-fashioned key that opened the cottage’s front door. After he finally managed to get the door open, the key grinding against the old tumblers of the lock, Aziraphale beamed at Crowley. His heart skipped a beat at that blinding smile.

“After you.”

Crowley stepped into the cottage, and as Aziraphale shut the door behind him, his immediate first impression was that it gave off the same sense of warmth as the bookshop. The late afternoon sun spilled in through the large windows, bathing the interior and the simple furniture in golden light. He understood immediately why Aziraphale had chosen this. He scoffed at himself for thinking it, but he had to admit even to himself – it felt like _home._

He turned to see Aziraphale watching him as though waiting for his reaction, looking somewhat anxious. He had set their suitcases down and hung up his coat on a rack by the door. Crowley felt his face relax into the small smile that still felt foreign to him, though it was getting easier with practice.

“It’s perfect, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled back, but he had an oddly intense look in his eyes. Crowley froze as Aziraphale approached him, as with his unspoken assent he allowed Aziraphale to remove his sunglasses gently. Somehow, he felt naked without them, completely exposed. Aziraphale wrapped his strong arms around Crowley’s waist, holding him steady. He had to take a breath, remind himself this was no longer forbidden. He was allowed to touch. His hands came up to rest tentatively on Aziraphale’s broad shoulders. Aziraphale smiled encouragingly.

“I had so hoped you would like it, dearest.”

Crowley’s heart pounded hard in his chest as Aziraphale drew him even closer. His hands were trembling as Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s burning face with his hand and drew him down into a kiss so tender Crowley felt as though his legs might give way under him. It was only a few seconds, but when Aziraphale drew away, Crowley had already come completely undone, his breath stuttering and unsteady. Aziraphale was breathing as though he had just run a race, his hand still cupped around Crowley’s cheek. He brushed his thumb across Crowley’s sharp cheekbone with a wondering look on his face.

“You know,” he began, and hesitated, his thumb now tracing circles on Crowley’s cheek. “You are so beautiful.”

An incoherent noise escaped Crowley’s throat and he dropped his eyes, utterly flustered. Aziraphale laughed.

“Come, let’s see the rest of the house.”

Crowley could barely pay attention to the tour of the cottage, though Aziraphale exclaimed happily over every small detail of it. He did vaguely register that there was only one bedroom on the second floor, with a massive bed covered in a familiar tartan bedspread. He rather felt as though his face was on fire with how hot it was, and reminded himself that he was being stupid. Aziraphale didn’t sleep. No one was sleeping in that bed but Crowley.

They somehow made their way back downstairs, where Aziraphale rooted through the cabinets, finally emerging triumphantly with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Aziraphale set them down on the small dining table and glanced out the window. The setting sun cast a golden glow on his face. Crowley could only stand and watch him, enthralled. There were some moments that caught him completely off-guard, left him shaken to his core. Somehow, the world had not ended. Somehow, they were here together. He felt his throat tighten suddenly, not knowing what he could have possibly done to deserve this.

“Crowley? What’s the matter?”

“S’nothing,” Crowley managed.

“Have a seat, my dear.”

Aziraphale led him to a chair and poured him a large measure of scotch. Crowley reached for the glass and downed it in one gulp, setting it down heavily on the table. The warmth of the alcohol burned its way down his throat and bloomed in his chest.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said reproachfully, before refilling his glass. “At least take a second to appreciate what you’re drinking.”

Crowley waited until Aziraphale had taken a sip of his own scotch and set his glass down, before catching hold of him by the wrist and tugging him closer. But now, looking up at Aziraphale, he was no longer sure what to do. He saw Aziraphale’s blue eyes harden into that same intense look he had seen earlier, and suddenly Aziraphale leaned over and captured Crowley’s lips with his own, his hand buried in the short curls on the back of Crowley’s head.

Crowley could no longer form a coherent thought, completely overcome by the sensation of Aziraphale’s lips on his, his tongue parting Crowley’s lips and sliding into his mouth. A soft breathy moan escaped Crowley’s throat as Aziraphale’s hand tightened, tugging at his hair. Aziraphale’s arm wound around Crowley’s waist as his lips traced the sharp line of Crowley’s jaw, leaving feather-light kisses in their wake, until his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot behind Crowley’s ear. Crowley gasped suddenly and arched up into Aziraphale’s touch, turning his head to the side as Aziraphale continued his attentions down the line of Crowley’s neck.

“My dear,” Aziraphale almost growled as his arm tightened possessively around Crowley. “I’d like to continue this upstairs, if you don’t mind.”

Crowley could only nod, all capacity for words gone. Aziraphale’s arm slid smoothly around his shoulders, and his other arm under Crowley’s knees. Crowley yelped suddenly and threw his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders as Aziraphale lifted him up and carried him up the stairs as though he was as light as a feather.

He was deposited on the edge of the tartan-covered bed. Aziraphale stood over him for a moment, his fingers tracing over the contours of Crowley’s face. Crowley couldn’t take the look of reverence on Aziraphale’s face, and turned his face away from Aziraphale’s touch. What had he done to deserve this?

Aziraphale dropped to his knees suddenly, his eyes searching Crowley’s face.

“Crowley, my dear. Am I… going too fast?”

Crowley nearly laughed, but he was too distraught at the sight of Aziraphale kneeling at his feet. It felt _wrong._ He was an _angel_ , he shouldn’t be looking at Crowley like that – he tugged at Aziraphale’s arm, trying to get him back on his feet, but Aziraphale wouldn’t budge. In vain, Crowley tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.

Warm hands enfolded his own as they trembled in his lap, as Aziraphale bent and pressed his lips to each knuckle of his hands. Crowley could only watch him, distantly horrified at the blasphemy of it. An angel genuflecting at his feet, treating him as though he were something to be worshiped, to be adored. He shuddered. He wasn’t worthy of such attention, least of all from someone as pure as Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was looking up at him again now, his face distressed.

“What’s wrong, Crowley? Tell me.”

Crowley gritted his teeth.

“Don’t… don’t kneel like that, angel,” he forced out.

He looked away from the look of dawning comprehension on Aziraphale’s face, ashamed. He felt Aziraphale take his hand, hold it close against his cheek.

“Look at me, please.”

Crowley sighed and looked back down at Aziraphale. Again, that innate sense of wrongness – it should be him kneeling before Aziraphale, not the other way around.

“Crowley, you know I love you,” Aziraphale said quietly, but clearly. He took Crowley’s hand and cupped around his face. “Do you believe it?”

For a moment, Crowley could not answer. Six thousand years of denying himself, of forcing himself to believe that there could never be anything between an angel and a demon, of hoping against hope anyway that Aziraphale might love him after all. A wave of emotion threatened to overcome him. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself under control.

When he opened his eyes, Aziraphale was standing over him again, and his eyes were unspeakably sad.

“My dearest,” he whispered, and took Crowley’s face between his hands gently.

“I love you, Crowley.” He kissed Crowley on the forehead softly. “I love you.” Another kiss on his nose. “I love you.” A kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” Aziraphale’s mouth grazing over the sharp angles of Crowley’s face, dropping light kisses and murmuring, again and again, like a prayer. “I love you.” Lips ghosted feather-light over Crowley’s closed eyes, over the dampness on his face.

Crowley felt a jolt run through his body at the warmth of Aziraphale’s breath against the mark of the snake on his face.

_No._

He tried to pull away, but Aziraphale’s strength was unyielding. His fingertips lightly stroked the brand, and his touch was searing. Crowley involuntarily clutched Aziraphale’s wrist, suddenly fearful, painfully aware of the gulf between him and Aziraphale that had been created the moment he had been damned, the moment the mark had been permanently burned into his face. A reminder of the sins he could not conceal as easily as he could cover up his serpent’s eyes.

Aziraphale gazed at him quietly for a long moment, before leaning forward and pressing his lips gently against the brand. 

“Demon.”

Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. Aziraphale’s voice had wrapped itself around the word like a caress, taking away its sting, turning it somehow into the most precious endearment Crowley had ever heard fall from his lips.

“I know exactly who you are. The great Serpent of Eden.” Aziraphale’s lips moved against the brand as he spoke, and Crowley trembled. “The sole emissary of Hell on Earth. That is who I fell in love with.”

Crowley felt as though a dam had broken open inside him. Aziraphale held him tightly, his face hidden against Aziraphale’s chest as he shuddered with the intensity of his emotion. Aziraphale’s words burned and soothed in equal measure. He was laid absolutely bare in the wake of such devotion, vulnerable in a way he had never been before, with nowhere to hide but the shelter of Aziraphale’s arms.

At length, the storm subsided, and Aziraphale’s hand ran soothing circles on his back.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

Crowley nodded against Aziraphale’s chest silently.

“Time for bed, I think.”

Aziraphale bent over him, unbuttoning his black waistcoat delicately. Too worn out to object, he allowed Aziraphale to slip it off his shoulders, to pull off the dark grey long-sleeved sweater he wore. Clad only in his tight leather pants, he rose to his feet unsteadily, and after a moment’s hesitation, touched the tartan bow tie with a tentative hand.

He felt Aziraphale swallow, the muscles of his throat moving against Crowley’s hand, and he nodded. Crowley carefully pulled, and the bow tie came undone in his hands. His hands moved to Aziraphale’s waistcoat, unbuttoning it as Aziraphale had done, as gently as he could. Aziraphale’s breath was quickening, and a faint pink blush had risen to his face. He drew Aziraphale’s waistcoat off his shoulders and draped it over the back of a chair along with the bow tie.

For a moment, he rested his palms on Aziraphale’s broad chest, feeling the firm muscle hidden under a layer of softness, before unbuttoning Aziraphale’s sky blue shirt slowly, and unclasping the cuff links at his wrists that were finely engraved with the outline of wings. The shirt joined the waistcoat and the bow tie in short order, along with the rest of Aziraphale’s clothes. Crowley stood for a moment, just drinking in the sight of Aziraphale. Aziraphale turned red and tugged at Crowley’s snakeskin belt, deftly undoing and tugging it off, before hooking his fingers into Crowley’s belt loops and pulling him closer.

This time, it was Crowley who leaned forward, softly kissing Aziraphale, the gentlest touch of lips before pulling away. Aziraphale was flushed red, his fingers gripping insistently at Crowley’s waist for a second before he caught himself and smiled at Crowley sheepishly before snapping his fingers. Crowley’s legs were suddenly bare, and he gasped at the sudden cold before glaring at Aziraphale.

“Really, my dear. There was no way I was going to get those off you without a miracle.” Aziraphale shook his head, but his eyes glinted with mischief. Crowley grinned despite himself. Aziraphale knew him too well. He watched as Aziraphale crossed to the other side of the bed and pulled at the thick tartan bedspread. Crowley’s eyes widened slightly to see the black sheets and pillows that lay beneath.

“Angel…”

“You must be exhausted.”

Aziraphale propped up two of the soft pillows behind him, whose pillowcases had miraculously turned into tartan to match the blanket, and propped himself up against the headboard comfortably. Somehow, Crowley managed to totter to the bed and crawl under the thick black blanket and the tartan bedspread next to Aziraphale.

“Time to sleep now,” Aziraphale murmured, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. It was so soothing. Crowley felt as though he might drop off at any minute.

Gathering up his courage, he slithered closer so he could wrap his arm around Aziraphale’s waist. He glanced up surreptitiously to see Aziraphale looking at him so affectionately that he turned nearly as red as his hair. He buried his face in the blankets bunched up around him, hoping Aziraphale hadn’t noticed. But even in his embarrassment, he had never been so comfortable in his existence. Aziraphale was still running his fingers through his curls, his short nails scratching slightly against his scalp. Almost before he knew it, his eyes slid shut, and he fell fast asleep.

\---

Crowley lay sprawled across the sofa in the sitting room, his head in Aziraphale’s lap, dozing in the heat. They'd spent a good deal of the past two months here, with Crowley basking in the warmth of the sun and Aziraphale's attention. Aziraphale had been reading a new English translation of _The Iliad_ and was now humming in approval and tutting in turn at appropriate passages. He cracked an eye open to see Aziraphale frowning at one of the pages.

“What?”

“Oh. Sometimes, I think the translation is terrible, then I realize it may simply have been poor Homer’s fault,” Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley smiled slightly. It was an expression that felt much more at home on his face these days.

“What else did you feel like doing today?”

“Hmm?”

Aziraphale inserted his worn bookmark between the pages and laid it shut on the coffee table. His hand came down to rest on Crowley’s head, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. His hair was long enough now that the ends of his curls were brushing his shoulders. A bit longer than he would have liked, but Aziraphale had seemed so attached to his curls that he had let them be.

“Nothing at all. I’m quite content to stay right here.”

“Wish we could stay here forever,” Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale’s fingers stilled in his hair.

“Well, my dear…” Aziraphale’s voice wavered for a moment. “We could. If you wanted.”

“What are you talking about? You’d miss the bookshop too much.” Crowley had opened both eyes now, watching Aziraphale curiously, who had resumed petting his hair thoughtfully.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you this before, but we’re not actually renting out this cottage. I – I’ve bought it already, you see.”

Crowley sat up suddenly, his hair disheveled and eyes wide.

“You _what_?”

“I meant to tell you.” Aziraphale’s fingers were fluttering in his lap, the way they did when he was particularly nervous.

Crowley sat there, staring openmouthed at Aziraphale, feeling rather as though he’d had the air knocked out of his lungs.

“You bought this place.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“After I saw how much you liked it, I – I made arrangements.” Aziraphale was blushing, his face redder than a tomato. “Forgive me. I know we hadn’t talked about it yet.”

Crowley was still groping for something to say , though he’d had enough sense to shut his mouth to let Aziraphale speak.

“We don’t have to, of course. We can just come here when you feel like taking a vacation. It’s just – I thought it was a shame not to, seeing how happy you were here,” Aziraphale finished softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

Crowley’s chest felt tight all of a sudden. It was true, he had grown much more attached to the cottage than he cared to admit even to himself. It was just the right size to hold an angel and a demon who were trying to carve out a life for themselves in this brave new world they had saved together.

“S’not just the cottage, angel,” Crowley managed to say.

“I know.” Aziraphale smiled at him, his eyes watery. “Think it over, at least.”

“Don’t need to.” Crowley’s voice came out ragged.

To think that Aziraphale had pictured this future for them. A life made up of small domestic moments that Crowley had never even thought to dream of, because for six thousand years the thought alone of Aziraphale’s affection was already an impossible hope. His throat closed up entirely, and it took all of his remaining strength to pull Aziraphale closer to him by his lapels and kiss him without falling to pieces.

“What did I do to deserve you, angel?” Crowley whispered.

“I rather think I should be the one asking you that, my love.”

As Aziraphale cupped his face and leaned over to kiss Crowley once more, thumb stroking the demonic mark on his face, Crowley thought, this must be how it feels to be redeemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a bit of a writing challenge for myself to write a Crowley POV fic using a Hozier song as a prompt (because let's face it, Hozier is an ancient eldritch god whose songs are definitely all about these two). The title of this fic is also from the song "In A Week"! 
> 
> The part where Crowley and Aziraphale go to bed is also heavily inspired by this [artwork by Naniiebim](https://twitter.com/naniiebim/status/1246750633417416706) on Twitter. It made me so soft and I absolutely could not get it out of my head! 
> 
> I'm turning this into a series, so please do subscribe to it if you're into small domestic moments with the occasional sprinkling of angst! Hope you are all staying home safe. Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/contraststudies) and [Tumblr!](https://contraststudies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
